


[FANVID] Boombayah

by Weliany



Series: Fanvids [7]
Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Action, Female-Centric, Monica Fuentes also makes an appearance, black pink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weliany/pseuds/Weliany
Summary: This is a tribute to the ladies of the Fast and Furious saga, including the spin-off Hobbs and Shaw.
Series: Fanvids [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[FANVID] Boombayah

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The franchise is one of my long term guilty pleasure (I mean, I went to see 2 Fast 2 Furious _*cough*_ 5 _*cough*_ times in theatre so…yeah. Big fan!) 
> 
> Also, I can't wait for the all female ensemble movie!
> 
> But in the mean time I hope this did the trick.
> 
> -W


End file.
